memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulan Neutral Zone
of the Romulan Neutral Zone (2266)]] star chart depicting the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone (2293-2370)]] )]] 's floor (2379)]] The Romulan Neutral Zone was an area of neutral space between the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire that was established after the end of the Earth-Romulan War. Entry by either side into the Zone constituted an act of war. There were, however, several breaches, most in the late 24th century. The Romulans incorporated a map of the Neutral Zone into the Romulan Senate chamber's floor. ( ) ; ) }} After the war, at least eight Earth Outpost Stations were built on asteroids along the Zone. In 2266, four of these outposts were destroyed by a Romulan Bird-of-Prey. Commander Hansen was in command of Earth Outpost 4 until its destruction. ( ) In 2311 the Neutral Zone was reinforced and redefined in the Treaty of Algeron. Deanna Troi recalled this fact when she discussed the ''Pegasus'' Incident with Commander Riker. ( ) In 2364, the was ordered to investigate the Neutral Zone to solve a mystery concerning the disappearance of a string of Federation outposts. It is later presumed that the outposts were decimated by the Borg due to a signature obliterative technique unique to their kind. A crew member aboard the ship, Worf, describes it: "The outpost was just not destroyed, it's as though ''some great force just scooped it off the face of the planet." Later that year, the ''Enterprise-D encountered a Borg cube that presumably obliterated several other populations in uncharted space in the same fashion. ( ) In 2373, the was ordered to patrol the Neutral Zone during the second Borg assault on Earth, as Starfleet Command felt that Jean-Luc Picard's experience with the Borg would make him a risk during the battle to defend Earth. ( ) Before the Romulans joined the Dominion War in late 2374, the bulk of their fleet was deployed along the Neutral Zone. ( ) The disappeared and was presumed destroyed by the Dominion near the Neutral Zone. It was believed that the Dominion ships had crossed from the Romulan side of the Zone to attack the Cairo, something they were allowed to do as per their nonaggression pact with the Romulans. ( ) In 2379, Praetor Shinzon attempted to fool Picard into believing he wanted the Neutral Zone to be abolished. ( ) suggests a width of one light year. According to dialog from , 2.5 light years might be a better estimation. However, it might well be possible that the Neutral Zone differs in width at different locations. The location of the Neutral Zone was also depicted in the star chart graphic created for . It was the image behind the chair in the room where Dexter Remmick was killed.}} See also * Systems in the Romulan Neutral Zone * Federation-Klingon border * Demilitarized Zone between the Cardassian Union and the Federation External link * de:Romulanische Neutrale Zone es:Zona Neutral Romulana fr:Zone Neutre Romulienne ja:ロミュラン中立地帯 nl:Romulan Neutrale Zone pl:Romulańska Strefa Neutralna Category:Regions Romulan Neutral Zone Category:Cartography